The Nekkid Series #3- The Bar and some Poker
by omgiminheat
Summary: (changed rating) Woo. Here's another one peeps. Its got it all. Alec's foineness, lil M/L, Normal dissing, AND ASHA BASHING. R&R appreciated.


A/N- Since I got such a great turnout about the last Alec fic, I believe I will reward you all and give another one. Yay for all! And those of you not familiar, this is all just a nonsense thing thats supposed to be funny. If not, well your sense of humor is a rock.. or your Bill Gates... (I think he's an actual computer himself sometimes..)  
Disclaimer- duh. Does this look like it would ever go on the show?? God I hope not!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The Nekkid Series #3 - The Bar and some Poker  
  
  
  
  
  
Max and Original Cindy were shooting pool at Crash and chillin' like they do when Normal, of all people showed up. They looked at him in distaste.  
"Um, hi Normal..." Max started, not sure what to say.  
"Hi ladies." he greeted tiredly.  
"What, are you doing here." Cindy stated.  
"I've had a rough night. I wanted out tonight. I goto a bar, and it turns out its a bar for the, ahem, same gender lovers.." Cindy snorted and Max looked at him in disbelief.  
"Okay Normal, we gotta let you in on what bars NOT to goto."  
"Anyways, I've had a rough night, and I have seen far too much male nudity. I need liquor. Now." They pointed him towards the bar. And he was off.  
They went back to playing their game, when there seemed to be a crowd over by the tables. Cindy glanced over on Max's turn. Then she smiled.  
"Hey boo,"  
"Hmm," Max mumbled, concentrating on her shot.  
"Look." Max straightened and looked in the direction Cindy's concentration was on. Then she rolled her eyes.  
"Can a guy NOT get into trouble?"  
"I don't think it's possible boo."  
  
They made their way over to the growing crowd to see Alec over at the table playing Logan in strip poker.  
"Must be a boring night, or you two have gone gay on me." Max said behind Logan. Alec looked up and smiled.  
"What? Who's gay???!" Normal yelled from the bar.  
"Shadup Normal!" Cindy called back.  
"Hey Maxie. Just showin your boy how its done." Alec said smartly. She raised an eyebrow and noted their state of undress. Alec was down to his boxers. Logan was just shirtless.  
"From the looks of it, looks like he's beating you." Max leaned over and kissed Logan on the cheek. "Good job."  
"Maybe we can do this later Max." he mumbled in her ear as she pulled away.  
"Alec you gonna let a norm beat ya? I'm shocked." she told him, while grinning at Logan's comment.  
Logan laid down another winning hand.  
"Evidentally." he said as he looked at Logan's cards. The crowd, majority women, started cheering for him to take it off. Alec sighed, and stood.  
"God Alec, don't. I've seen enough of your naked self to last me two lifetimes."  
"But Max, my public awaits me." he said throwing his boxers at her. The crowd cheered for him. She rolled her eyes.  
Then there was a yell from the bar.  
"Agh!! Not again!!" Normal ran out the bar, running into a guy on the way out. The guy gave him a look over and grinned at him flirtatiously. Normal just yelled something about never going out again and ran out the door.  
Logan took a look at Max, and covered her eyes from Alec and his nude self, which was strutting around the bar like he owned the place.  
So in the end, Alec jumped on a pool table to dance for his "public", Cindy just watched in amusement and drank her beer, Max was "distracted" by Logan, and Normal, well Normal never went outside at night again.   
  
  
  
(While I'm at it, and making most groups happy here.. on the other side of the bar Asha was gettin hit on by the local drunk who wouldn't leave her alone. Woo. There ya go Asha haters.)  
  
  
  
  
A/n- Wow be proud! 2 fics within 3 days. And I fit the whole Max and Logan thing in there, and the Alec nudity, and the Normal bashing. Woo. Go me.   
Anyways, I know that wasn't as crazy as the last one, but hey. Suprise suprise! Logan was in there too you shipper peeps. And the Asha hatin. Oh yeah, it's all good my peeps. If you feel like flaming, eh I don't care. Oh and just to keep everyone happy, I don't have a thing against gays.(coverin all my bases here folks) It's just fun to make fun of Normal and make him a freak as much as possible. Hence why he's scared of anything other than female. (hmm dunno bout that..) Anyways, no offense to anyone there. K I'll shut up. 


End file.
